The Key To High School
by Inkweaverzyx88
Summary: The Sequel to Friendship is Fuzzy. Read Friendship is Fuzzy first before reading this. Twilight and the gang are returning to Mysterious Island after a month in The Unicorn Keys. But unfortunately a lot can change in a month. And there is a difference between summer romance and high school romance...
1. It Begins

The ponies had spent three weeks in the Unicorn Keys. It was warm and lovely. Rarity went shopping every day. Twilight met with the royal family often. Applejack sold produce to send money to her family's farm. Pinkie Pie partied all three weeks. The locals loved her "Eccentric Bashes" and spoke of her antics affectionately. Fluttershy helped run a foal daycare center. Rainbow Dash became a celebrity due to the Sonic Rainboom and her whiplash sense of humor. Spike was adored by the female population of dragons which seemed small until Twilight had to deal with constant phone calls about her scrawny but handsome assistant. The Summer was over.. the ponies were returning to Pawtropolis. Twilight was nervous to return after three weeks of being away from Trix. September was around the corner, the Princess decided that the ponies could attend high school in Pawtropolis after a successful re-connection with the Unicorn Keys. Twilight was nervous..What would she study? Would the dogs be nice? Had Trix forgotten about her? Well it was the last week of summer..maybe she should enjoy this last day with her friends at the beautiful shores of the Unicorn Keys.

(One Week Later on Mysterious Island...At the stroke of Midnight.) Two figures dressed in rainbow cloaks crept into Canine Military School Theater. A smooth voice that could tackle any funk, rap or disco song broke the deadly silence.

"They are returning soon my darling..."

The larger figure that appeared to be some sort of horse like creature replied to the other."I know. And yet those boys have sunk the ships."

The four foot five bear who had spoken first in an ominous tone sighed in agreement. "Indeed even our greatest ally Amazon has fallen prey to the home grown hen."

The cloaked unicorn who was the bear's companion smiled wickedly, her brown eyes filled with sadistic excitement. "So then we are at war correct?"

The bear chuckled darkly."Yes we are baby."

The unicorn suppressed a squeal and asked in a monotone."Then it is time for Operation Battleship?"

The bear cackled as lightning flashed at random in the formerly clear summer air. "Let the shipping wars begin!"

The next morning... Sky,a green-eye border collie was Twilight's tour guide. The unicorn had requested one from the school. Twilight followed Sky through the busy courtyard.. "What's up with everypony at this school? They seem so...divided" Sky's ears perked up. "Well Sparkle we sorta have a caste system..Of course things got a little less hostile after Tundra's...passing." Sky finished uncomfortably.

Twilight felt a slight wave of anxiety..  
"A caste system? Why would you want that?"

Sky shrugged. "Well it's just a subconscious factor of any high school. It's not like we're snobs or anything!"

Twilight tried not to snort with disdain. (Snobs yeah right!) "Why can't everpony be friends with everypony?"

Sky rolled her eyes. "They are! The lines are blurred more than ever! I was a freshmen and my mom's the guidance counselor. Now I'm a cheerleader with shy, wonderful boyfriend!" Sky sighed.  
Then she smirked. "Speaking of which...see anything you like Sparkle?"

No sooner than Sky had asked did Twilight meet Trix's eyes across the courtyard.  
The unicorn nearly melted on the spot. "Umm.."

Sky smiled. "Ahh track star Trix, nice choice! But that hottie's taken."

Twilight's thoughts raced in sync with her heart. (Trackstar? Hottie? TAKEN?!)  
"By who?" She asked calmly.

"The cheerleader captain Maggie Mane." Sky said pointing to a sexy Russian Blue as she kissed Trix on the cheek. Trix blushed while his friends hooted.

Twilight felt her heart feed itself through a wood chipper as it dawned on her that Trix was no longer hers.  
"Oh." She said in a small teary voice trying to hold it together.  
Sky looked concerned and asked "Hey Sparkle you ok?"

Then across the courtyard Twilight saw Amazon kiss Maggie on both cheeks and put his arm around her.  
"Wait why is Maggie walking to class with Amazon? Isn't she dating Trix?" the unicorn asked icily with narrowed eyes.  
Sky barked a laugh. "Honey Amazon is Maggie's older brother! Ah Mr. Mane one of the hottest guys in school second only to his wrestling team co-captain Bruno Barkson!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. Apparently Trix wasn't the only one with secrets.

Sky continued to spew gossip. " Bruno and I dated last year. But he broke with me because he didn't wanna hurt Brave's feelings. Bruno's special. But Brave and I are meant to be."  
After the fresh heartbreak, Twilight cringed at every name that reminded her of Trix.  
"Can we talk about something else? I don't know where my next class is. Would you show me?"

Sky glanced at the unicorn's schedule. The border collie lit up.  
"Oh cool you've got Gym first! That's run by Bruno and Trix's dad! His name is John fyi! Just head to the center of campus! It's right smack in the middle. Well gotta fly! I've got art!"


	2. Battle Stations

Trix was feeling guilty. He had forgotten about Twilight. Maggie was his first love after all. What was that song? Oh yeah..First Cut is The Deepest... The greyhound still felt weird about seeing the unicorn look so hurt as Sky Fleet was babbling away...as usual. Bruno was the only one who wasn't going back to the way things were. Like the ponies had never come this summer. Trix respected his brother's high sense of honor. It set him apart from everyone at school. That was why the Rottweiler was so damn popular. As Trix was lost in these thoughts a vent opened up in the middle of the hallway. Out popped Bruzzles Holiday swinging from the ceiling. When Trix looked up he got smacked in the face with a chocolate brown nose. "Heyyy how's it hangin Trix? Why pray tell do you have Twilight in such a fix?" "Bruzzles how the hound-dog did you get in here?!" "I crawled through the vents. How else would I get in here?" said the brown bear with a shrug as if this was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why do you need to sneak into school?! I have class. I can't deal with your shenanigans this early in the morning! Go bother someone else!" grumbled Trix.

"But I have to bother you! It's part of my schedule today! I even put it in my calendar! Do you want to see?"

"No Bruzzles. I have Gym. Leave my love life alone ok? Maggie makes me happy. End of story. Case closed."

"If you say so. Catch you on the flip-side of your love life Trixie..you aren't just for Maggie you silly dog."

The greyhound shook his head and sprinted toward the gym.  
Bruzzles pressed a button on his watch. "The grey goose is now honking. Do you copy that Bruised Rose?"

"Loud and Clear Captain Thornside! Commence Sailor Recruitment correct?"

"Unfurl the sails! Fair winds to you my first mate."

"Roger that Captain! Rose is in bloom!" and with that Blossom signed off.

Bruno was changing into his gym clothes while talking to Trix. Trix telling his older brother what had occurred this morning.

"So he's bothering you? Was Blossom there?" asked Bruno.

Trix shook his head.

"No she wasn't. That was the weird part Brun. He seemed to be on his own."

"That is odd..."

"I know right?"

Then the two brothers heard a familiar voice on the intercom...  
"Bruno Barkson to the main office!"

Trix looked at Bruno in horror.  
"Was that Blossom?"

Bruno sighed.  
"Yep."

Trix looked like he wanted to scream or laugh his tail off..maybe both.

Bruno trudged to the main office only to be yanked by his collar into a large dark room.

"Bruno we've been expecting you." growled Amazon in a mocking tone.

"Wait you're involved in this pile of rabid dog drool?!"

"Um duh! Do you really expect me to stay out of this jumbo plan of awesome? Heck no!"

The Rottweiler groaned.  
"I was afraid you'd say that..."

Minutes later Blossom and Bruzzles walked in wearing rainbow cloaks.

"Good work Amazon." said Bruzzles with a dramatic nod of approval.

Amazon bowed.

Blossom adopted the same ominous tone and asked.  
"Shall we begin my lord?"  
"We shall." said the bear in a dark tone of finality.  
"Bruno, Blossom and Amazon, we have a major shipping crisis that only we can remedy. The issue is the sexual tension between Trix Barkson and Twilight Sparkle."

"Bruzzles I can't afford being pulled out of class for your matchmaking shenanigans!" whined Bruno.

"I feel so honored to be here! I will not fail in my mission! Our mission, I mean our mission..."

Blossom grinned. "We are glad to have you both. Your enthusiasm is riveting Amazon."

Bruzzles nodded solemnly.  
"We mean business dude. You are the matches we require to spread the love fire!"

The jaguar practically jumped up and down.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! You have no idea!"

"Amazon your fanboy is showing..." warned Bruno .

"It is? Does that mean...I'm exposed?" asked Amazon with a troll face that suggested a double meaning

Blossom giggled.  
"Yes totally nude right now."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all good sir! We walk around fan-naked all the time!" said Bruzzles adopting an English accent at random.

Bruno hit his big black head against the wall.  
"Why is this happening? Can I go back to class now please?"

"No way Founder of Flutterdash!" growled the bear.

"Bruno he's family! You have to help! Pleeeease?" whined Blossom batting her long eyelashes.

"Bruno we could mess with your personal life instead..."said Amazon with an evil smile.

"Fine. You win. I'll help..."

Bruzzles cheered.  
"The shipping overlords have smiled upon us!"

After that crazy meeting with Amazon and the crazy shippers known as Blossom and Bruzzles, Bruno walked to second period. He saw Applejack across the hall talking to Twilight. The Rottweiler's face burned and his large heart fluttered. He could never have the courage to tell the Earth Pony how he felt or how much she affected him. Just the sight of her made his knees weak.  
Bruno sighed as he leaned against his locker as Applejack walked away.

"Bruno..Earth to Bruno...Come in Bruno..Helloooo?"  
"Huh? What's up Am?"  
Amazon smirked.  
"You were checking out Applejack again weren't you?"

"No! Why would I do that? I have no idea what you're talking about!" grumbled Bruno blushing.

"Um..I don't know..maybe because you have a crush on her the size of a dragon?! Could that be it or am I missing something?"

"Drop the carcass and get out Amazon. I don't know what you're talking about."

The jaguar smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Bruno denial is so not your water type. You are the worst liar in the world."

The Rottweiler flushed darker.  
"Leave me alone Great Cat of Perception..."

"Never my love struck companion."

Bruno sighed and playfully shoved Amazon.

The cat chuckled.  
"You know I do this because I care right?"

"Yes..you have made that more than clear Am..." muttered Bruno.

"Good. I am pleased the message was received..."

An hour before in first period Gym class...  
Twilight stepped into the gym with Applejack at her side for comfort. Class had yet to start. The two ponies were the first ones to finish changing. A powerful black greyhound marched into the gym. He was covered in battle scars and wore a camo collar covered in medals.  
"Alight pups fall in for Gym!" His voice caught through the silence like a steel saber of a war veteran.  
Everyone rushed out of the locker rooms and sat down in a large circle.  
"My name is John. You may refer to me as such or call me sir. Now can anyone tell me what is the first rule of any combat situation?"

Twilight sniffed to clear her nose and raised her hoof.  
"Yes?"  
"Be Prepared!"

John shook his head. "Not quite the right answer Miss Sparkle but a valiant effort indeed."

Twilight's confidence sank like the titanic. She lowered her head and vowed not to speak for the rest of class.  
A familiar Russian Blue raised her paw.  
"Yes Maggie?"  
Twilight rolled her eyes and groaned internally at the usage of Maggie's first name.

Maggie glowed in the spotlight. "Play your strengths. To be prepared you must put your best asset into play and know what they are."


	3. Boiling Point

Twilight fumed and began to mimic Maggie while crossing her eyes. Applejack gave her a disproving look. "Correct Maggie! I see someone studied this summer!" said John throwing a wink at Trix. Twilight was furious! With Maggie! With Trix! Trix was supposed to be hers! At this point the unicorn hoped Maggie was her partner so she could beat her. John paired everyone up for sparring. Twilight got her wish. Twilight hung her head in the head in the face of Maggie's triumphant smile. She had lost to her again. First Trix,then her perfect answer record , now sparring? She hoped things couldn't get worse but they did... Trix walked over with a concerned look on his face. "Heyy Tiger." Purred Maggie. Twilight groaned half in pain, half in disgust. She didn't feel good at all. She was dizzy and overwhelmed...Then she fainted. Trix ignored Maggie and took Twilight to the Nurse's office. The Nurse aka his mother Ruth cleaned the unicorns scrapes and put her on a bed to rest till next period. Trix sat on a vacant bed waiting for her to wake up... Applejack galloped to the Nurse's office , worried about Twilight. She saw Trix and let out a grunt, sitting on the edge of Twilight's bed.

"Can I help you?" drawled Trix.  
"Yes as a matter a fact you can." She said, Southern twang sprinkled with irritation.  
"Tell me why these two gals are fighting like Captain Hoof and Peter Pony."  
Applejack knew the answer to her question but she wanted to see how Trix responded.

Trix blushed. "Um...Well..Maggie and I started seeing each other after you guys left, and I guess I should have told Twilight?"

The mare's voice got firm. "You're darn right you shoulda told her! Shame on you pittin these gals against each other like that."  
She gave him a stern look and turned to Twilight who had regained some of her color.  
"Look it wasn't intentional! I had no idea Maggie would be so harsh!"  
"Well you best tell her to simmer down then. I don't want either of them getting hurt!"  
"Huh..I expected you to be like Bruno, staying true to feelings that were stronger over the summer. You both are so honorable."

Applejack blushed at the mention of Bruno,then said, "Look. I don't want y'all to be broken up anymore than Twilight does. If you really feel like you're meant to be with Maggie then fine. But if you change your mind that door is gonna close real quick."

Trix nodded. "Well things can change real quick Applejack. And maybe that door will open instead of close. And why are you blushing?"

Applejack blushed harder. "Don't change the subject! Are you suggesting that you want Twilight back?"

"If we keep this between us are you crushing on my brother?" Trix smirked.  
"I am most certainly not crushin on Bruno!" She gave him an icy glare and then said after a moment, "I won't tell if you won't tell."  
"Secrets safe with me AJ. And I may or may not know how he feels about you."  
"Is that...Also a secret?"

Trix chuckled. "Not really, He stares at you ALL the time. All his friends and family know."

"Really? I didn't even think the boy noticed me. But...We can talk about somethin else now."  
Trix raised an eyebrow. "If you insist."

"Trix what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating Maggie's victory?" spat Twilight, clearly hurt. She just woken up to find Applejack sitting on her bed and Trix sitting across from her in the Nurse's office.

"I stayed to make sure you were okay." Trix looked at her with the eyes of a dog that had been kicked.

The unicorn tried not to blush. "Oh? You were worried about me?"

Trix squirmed uncomfortably. "Yeah..Of course I was.. I still care about you."  
Twilight snorted. "You sure have a funny way of showing it."  
"Oh really?"

"Yes I had no idea you had any feelings at all towards me."

"Well I guess I should be clear shouldn't I?"  
Then Trix kissed her.  
Twilight kissed him back against her will. She wanted to yell at him or slap him...maybe both..And yet she was kissing him hungrily.  
Applejack cleared her throat.  
Trix ended the kiss reluctantly. The unicorn's heart was racing.  
"I...have to go..I'll see you later Twilight." said Trix with a sheepish grin.

"Bye.." whispered Twilight. Her face was on fire.  
"What the hay just happened right then and there?" asked Applejack.  
"I have no idea Applejack. But I know that Trix still loves me. And for now that's enough."  
"If you say so Sugar-cube."  
And so they left the Nurse's office to second period.

Trix walked down the hall with a spring in his step. He felt a slight twinge of guilt for what he had done but his heart was racing from the kiss. He had kissed Twilight Sparkle. In the Nurse's office in front of Applejack. Twilight had kissed him back. That meant she still loved him. The greyhound's memories of last summer came flooding back. How could he lie to himself like that? There was a time when he loved Maggie and only Maggie but there was only one animal in his mind and heart. Twilight Sparkle.  
Then the dog was dragged into a janitors closet by his jacket collar.  
It was dark. He could smell who it was. Maggie. She had seen the kiss. Guilt washed over him. He was selfish and cruel to play with the cat's heart like that.

"How could you?! Trix you said you were over her! That she was a summer fad! I can't believe you of all animals would LIE to me! If you were half as decent as you pretend to be you would have told me the truth!" Maggie was sobbing. Her blue eyes glowed with hurt in the dark.

"I-I-I'm...sorry...so sorry Mags..I lied to you and myself..but I need to be honest now...I still care about Twilight..A lot..I suppressed it because I was lonely..and..you..were...there and she wasn't.."

Maggie sniffled. "Trix you could have told me that...I.. would have backed off. I'm sorry for hurting her in Gym today. That was uncalled for. Thank you for being honest with me. Better late than never I suppose."

Trix hugged her. She kissed his cheek. "You better treat her well. She's been through hell because of you and me. I intend to apologize for my actions. You better do the same Tiger."

The greyhound grinned. "Thanks Maggie. For everything..you are a great friend. Even when I don't deserve it."

The Russian Blue rolled her eyes. "I think I just got friendzoned by Trix Barkson...You really don't deserve me you nutball. Well I have Art. Later!" She opened the door.  
"Bye Mags."

Twilight saw Trix get out of the Janitor's closet with Maggie behind him. His jacket was rumpled and Maggies necklace was backwards. Tears came flooding out of the unicorn's eyes. Trix was incredible. He had kissed her only to fly into Maggie's arms like it was nothing.

"Twilight? What's wrong?" Then Trix realized what she had just saw. "Wait it's not what you think! Twilight listen to me!"  
But the unicorn was already too far gone to hear him.


	4. The Match Is Lit

Applejack trotted next to Twilight lost in thought.  
She watched Bruno walk out of a dark classroom with Amazon,a purple pony and a short scruffy brown bear in overalls. Bruno had his arm around the pony. Applejack felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Had Bruno found someone else? Then the bear and pony started making out in the hallway...Clearly Bruno had a platonic relationship with this said pony. Amazon and Bruno said their goodbyes after the couple had untangled themselves from each other. Applejack wondered if Trix was telling the truth about Bruno staring at her all the time. The earth pony blushed at the thought of Bruno's gentle brown-eyed gaze on her.  
"You okay Applejack?" asked Twilight.  
"Huh? Yeah...I'm fine..Cmon, we don't wanna be late."  
She pushed her thoughts of Bruno aside and wondered what second period would entail.

Meanwhile Blossom and Bruzzles were hiding in the vents watching...  
"Bruzzles did you see that?!" asked Blossom.  
"You mean Brunojack admiring from afar? Um..duh! Who could miss that?"

Blossom smiled. "She is soo into him! It's so flippin cute!"  
Bruzzles sighed. As much as he wanted to help Bruno, they both had a job to do...  
"One ship at a time babe remember?"  
"But Bruzzles did you see the way they looked at each other?!" whined Blossom.  
"We promised Bruno we wouldn't..."  
Blossom pouted.  
"Blos that is so not fair! You are not allowed to give me that look! I mean it! We have to let them figure it out alone ok? When they have their first kiss then we'll do something I promise."  
Blossom sighed in defeat. "Ok..."

Bruzzles kissed her sealing the promise.  
Blossom smirked. "Ok handsome you win. No meddling..for now."

Meanwhile in second period Chorus, Rarity was jealous...Amazon had found someone else. The very idea that this dog Eva had won over Amazon and had been his first love was infuriating! That young gossiping upstart Sky had told her all about them.  
How dare he?! After all they had been through this summer this was how he repaid her?!  
By being with a canine harlot?! As Rarity was lost in these thoughts Randy Hank walked in. "Good Morning Everyone! If you don't already know my name is Randy. Welcome to Chorus. Today's lesson is more of a test of talent. Your assignment is to strut your stuff and show me what you're made of!"  
Amazon raised his paw.  
"Yes Amazon?"  
"Randy, Eva and I have been working on something. May we go first sir?"  
Randy's cider-colored eyes gleamed with delight. "Splendid Amazon! Proceed."  
Amazon was dressed to kill as usual. He wore a red trench coat and a navy blue fedora.  
Eva wore a navy blue dress with a red ribbon at the waist. It was beautiful and Rarity herself would have died to wear , if she hadn't seen Eva wearing it first.  
Amazon and Eva sang Animal by Neon Trees. As much as the jealous unicorn didn't want to admit it the Yorkie-German Shepard Mix was good. Amazon was clearly the better singer but Eva could dance. It was enough to make her puke all over Eva's dress. Just watching them being coy, and playful was bad enough but the fact that they were singing together, that made it ten times worse. The unicorn felt murderous. Then suddenly class was over. Amazon was saying goodbye to Eva and picking up some sheet music that had fallen off a stand. Rarity walked right over to him and slapped him.  
The jaguar rubbed his jaw and smiled cheerfully. "Nice to see you Rarity. How are you?"  
"I'm quite angry thanks to you, you womanizing ruffian!"  
toThe unicorn was so frustrated with him! She wanted to whack that smirk off his face or kiss him...Oh Celestia he was so handsome..NO! She could not afford to let her guard down. Amazon was dangerous...She could smell him behind her. His musky scent nearly made her swoon. "Ruffian? My,My Rarity that's colorful language for you. Do you honestly think I'm a ruffian?" his sweet breath was warm in her ear.  
"I-I..Yes! If you were a true gentleman, you would have informed me of this change in relationship status Amazon Mane."  
"Who said there had to be a change Rarity?" asked Amazon his eyes gleaming wickedly.  
"I will not be a side dish to Eva! If that is what you are implying, I decline your sham of an offer!" spat the unicorn.  
"I never said you were the side dish either did I?"  
"N-n-no..but-I-you-I..." Rarity was speechless. Amazon pushed her against the wall and crashed his lips into hers. Rarity couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. The jaguar had won. The unicorn's brain had turned to mush. She even couldn't think when Amazon was kissing her like this..Like...he had never left...like Eva didn't exist..

"Amazon."

"Hm?"

"We shouldn't be doing this. It isn't fair to Eva. P-please stop..."

"What ever happened to all's fair in love and war Rarity?"

"Do you even care about Eva at all?"

Amazon stopped kissing her and looked at Rarity with a tired expression.

"Of course I do. But I don't care for her the same way I used to. I thought after you left..that we could rekindle the old spark..but it didn't feel..right."

Rarity sighed. "Amazon you need to end things with her before whatever this is continues."

"I don't know if I can control myself around you. Rarity have ever noticed how breathtaking you are?" murmured the jaguar as he put his paw on her thigh.

The cat's touch hit Rarity like an electric shock. How in Luna's name did he have such an effect on her? Now the enticing animal was kissing her neck...Holy Celestia! She did not just moan! Rarity was furious with herself. She couldn't control herself any more than Amazon could!

"Do you want me to stop now my darling?" asked the jaguar. His wicked green eyes gleamed like poisonous emeralds.

"N-N-no.."

The white unicorn never stuttered but Amazon had never been so...persuasive before...

But Rarity didn't like to lose.. She grabbed Amazon by his jacket, looked him straight in the eye and said: "I'm late for my next class. We will continue this later." and shoved him into a stack of chairs. She threw him a satisfied smirk and strutted out of the choir room.

Bruzzles and Blossom were in the vents above them with a ridiculously large bucket of popcorn, watching...

"Damnnnnnn...I totally did not see that coming out of Rarity! That was **crazy**!"

Blossom giggled. "Did you see Amazon's face? Priceless!"

"I know right! This is way better than Trixlight! Much more entertaining!" said Bruzzles .

Blossom looked thoughtful. "No Trixlight is cuter...Its entertaining in a different way than Rarazon is."

"Yeah I guess so..But Brunojack is just all kinds of adorbs babe."

Blossom snorted. "No Duh! Brunojack is totally my OTP!"

Bruzzles grinned. "Yes I know my dear. But remember Trixlight is the current plan. You promised."

Blossom huffed. "Yeah,yeah...I know."


	5. Pink And Powerful

"Thank you for coming Lady Pie at such short notice." said Bruzzles. It was lunchtime at Canine Military School. Pinkie Pie, Blossom and Bruzzles were sitting in the Theater eating Caesar salad with cherry limeade. "No problem it's my pleasure to help Twilight with this super sad romantic dilemma." "More Cherry Limeade my lady?" asked Blossom. "Sure! Could I pretty pretty please have an umbrella in it?" Bruzzles bowed and pulled out pink cocktail umbrella out of the picnic basket. "As you wish my lady." Pinkie Pie clapped her hooves. "Oh my gosh you came prepared! Do you have a silly straw to?" "But of course Lady Pie!" "Thank you very much Blossom! You guys are the best followers ever!" Bruzzles and Blossom saluted her. "Thank you Miss Pinkie. We live to serve our leader." "Ok you silly beans, what do you need my help with? You did a pretty nice job so far. Why not finish the job yourselves? I think Trixlight is off to a super- amazing- fantastic start!" "Well my lady, we have another ship that needs taking care of..And we're not sure how to finish the job for Trixlight..." said Blossom shyly. Pinkie smiled. "Guys did you ever think of talking to Brutus? I just thought he could help if Amazon asked him to." "Brutus! Of course! Blos why didn't we think of that?!" Pinkie giggled. " Cause you can't read minds silly, that's why!" Blossom laughed. "She's right babe we can't!" "True, very true. Thank you Lady Pie." "Your Welcome! And thanks for the salad it was soooo good!" And then Pinkie Pie bounced away to 5th period. Amazon was on his way to Weaponry. It was his last class of the day...When a purple note card fluttered out of a nearby vent. There was only one explanation for that: Bruzzles and/or Blossom was trying to contact him. The cat raced to snatch up the lavender piece of paper. It said: Your Mission: Talk Brutus into flirting with Twilight to make Trix jealous. Do not fail! Amazon was grateful that Brutus was in his last class. He sprinted to the forge.  
Brutus was a ruggedly handsome Airedale Terrier with an Aussie accent and a silver leather jacket. Eva,though she never would admit it had a HUGE crush on him even when Amazon went out with her. Brutus was a charming to all he met.  
"Brutus?"

"What's up darling?" purred Brutus his blue eyes twinkling with wicked thoughts. The dog was a flirt to all he met, male or female.  
"I need a favor.."  
"Sure sweetheart whadda ya need?"  
"It's a bit awkward to ask this..but I need you for a shipping crisis."  
"Oh really? Finally leaving Eva for the hot unicorn are we?"  
Amazon blushed. "Not the point Brutus. Bruzzles and Blossom want you for Operation Candy Bar..."  
Brutus laughed. "Oh that..Well why didn't you say so sexy? Don't beat around the bush darling its rude. What's my role Captain Handsome hm?"  
"We need you to make Trix jealous. Can you do that?"  
The Airedale scoffed. "Can I? Well the question is how much do you want me to flirt with that smart cookie. We don't want my throat ripped out if I overdo the jelly right?"  
The jaguar grinned. "Enough to make her blush and enough for him to rip a book in half."  
The dog saluted him. "Right on lovely. I won't fail."

Twilight by some miracle or a last minute schedule change done by a bear hacking into the schools computer system, was in the same class. And by the same twist of "fate" so was Trix. Brutus strutted over to Twilight while she was working on a sword using her magic.  
"Nice sword. But I must say it's creator's face is a much better work of art."  
Twilight blushed. "Oh..Well..thank you."  
"No thank you for letting me glance at those lovely eyes darling. How they sparkle...No wonder you are called Twilight Sparkle hm? That divine purple coat and those driven violet eyes that seem to sparkle with an intelligent charm." Twilight was feeling very flustered in the presence of this charming dog. He was handsome and had a sly, yet graceful way about him.  
"Oh..um..How do you know my name?"asked Twilight who was too nervous to say anything else. This dog had thrown her praise that she had never heard. At least not directed at herself.  
"Well I suppose the gentlemen here don't shut up about you. And why would they right?"said Brutus with a smooth smile. Twilight hadn't turned this red since the day she met Trix last summer.  
"And if you are wondering my name, I am Brutus. It is a pleasure Miss Sparkle. Truly a pleasure."  
"Uh...um..I..Nice t-to meet you Brutus."  
"How nice of you to say Miss Sparkle when to be honest, I have been dying to meet you."  
Trix was watching this from afar. His paws were making the hammer hotter than the metal he was pounding into a now dented shield. The wider Brutus's smirk got the angrier Trix pounded his shield. Soon enough his first weaponry project of the year would be ruined. Amazon was watching from afar with a goofy grin on his face. Brutus was just what the ship needed. Plus it was entertaining to watch Trix get all jealous. The jaguar had never seen the dog so angry.  
"R-R-Really?"  
"Yes, I just haven't had a chance due to our contrasting schedules. But I couldn't help noticing you this morning on campus. You struck a chord in me Miss Sparkle."  
Twilight nearly swooned. The Airedale's compliments were so powerful, she felt quite overwhelmed. Her face was so red that it might as well have been a strawberry on fire.  
"Hi Twilight. How are you Brutus?" asked Trix. He had come over to Twilight's worktable because he couldn't stand looking at them any longer. Trix had to do something before he erupted from a jealous rage.  
"Hello Trixie. Got a problem?You look like an irked volcano ,doll." said Brutus with a grin.  
Twilight giggled.  
Trix flushed red with anger. He turned to Twilight as if he hadn't heard Brutus.  
"Twilight I was wondering if you would like me to walk you home?"

"No thank you Trix. I have other plans." said Twilight in a cold tone that broke Trix's heart.

"Tough luck chum. Better luck with the next bird hm?"


	6. The Heat Is On!

The next morning Rarity was driving Amazon crazy. She was flirting with..of all animals...BRUTUS! And being the dog he is, the Airedale was flirting back. The jaguar wanted to throw something at Brutus. Or smash his face till he looked like a pug. "Oh Brutus would you mind sitting with me at lunch?" "If it makes you happy my darling Rarity, I shall." "You are too kind Brutus." said Rarity with a flutter of her eyelashes. The Airedale held out his furry muscled arm. "Allow me to walk you to first period my dear. I just couldn't stand if some ruffian got a hold of you." Rarity glanced at Amazon to make sure he heard. "You are such a gentlemen. It's so nice to see you care for my safety." Brutus pretended to blush. "Oh Lady Rarity you are too much. I can't see how anyone hasn't courted you here. Such a waste. I am so very grateful to be chosen." "Oh my..You have such a way with words." At this point Amazon was sinking his claws into a tree and started using it as a scratching post. Rarity was trying not to laugh. Amazon was quite adorable when jealous. The poor jaguar's face was red and his teeth were clenched. She had never seen him so flustered. The unicorn walked into the school on the arm of Brutus while feeling Amazon's eyes on her. "Bruno? Is that you?" Bruno turned around to see Fluttershy dressed in a sky blue sundress. "Fluttershy! How are you? I've missed you!" The rottweiler picked up the Pegasus in a warm friendly embrace. Fluttershy giggled. "I missed you too. I'm doing very well. How are you?" Bruno put her down gently. "I'm great. I am very happy to see you." said the dog with a warm smile. "Um hello? What am I stale oats?" asked a cyan Pegasus with a grumpy expression. Bruno chuckled. "Hey Dash. My bad. How was your summer?" "My summer was great. Kinda of like me but not as awesome. But you can't really get any better than me right?" Bruno barked a laugh. "I see you haven't changed a bit Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash looked a bit insulted. "What's that supposed to mean? You got a problem Barkson?" "No. I didn't mean to offend you if I did. I was kidding around." Rainbow snorted. "If you want to really offend me buster you'll have to try harder." "I'll keep that in mind." said Bruno in a teasing tone. Rainbow Dash glared at him.  
"Rainbow be nice Bruno is just teasing you." said Fluttershy kissing her on the cheek.  
Rainbow Dash blushed. "I know that! I just have a reputation to uphold."  
The yellow Pegasus giggled. "Oh Rainbow. You're so silly."  
Bruno grinned. "Well good seeing you two. I've got Gym. How about we catch up at lunch?"  
"That sounds wonderful Bruno. See you then."  
Bruno hugged Fluttershy goodbye and headed towards the gym.  
Rainbow Dash looked on ,filled with jealousy. Fluttershy saw her expression and kissed her.  
The cyan Pegasus blushed. "Feeling better?" asked her marefriend with a sly smile.  
Rainbow Dash grinned. "A little."  
"Good."

Second Period Art Class...  
Twilight had never taken Art until yesterday. The unicorn was surprised at how relaxing it was. The art teacher was a Rag doll cat called Sally. Sally had a British accent and was a bit grumpy. The cat loved to nap on her desk after she had given the class assignment.  
Today's assignment was painting a favorite place. Twilight was working on a picture of her library home in Ponyville. Suddenly Maggie walked in. She gently woke Sally up and handed her a late pass. Then the Russian Blue did the unthinkable, she sat right next to Twilight!  
"Can I help you? Are you lost?" asked the unicorn in a haughty voice she had never spoken in.  
Maggie sighed. "I guess I deserve that don't I? I have been pretty horrible to you Twilight. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
Twilight couldn't believe her ears. Maggie was apologizing?! And saying Twilight was right and she was wrong?! The unicorn almost wanted to poke herself with her horn to makes sure she wasn't dreaming. "Um..Why are you being nice to me? Aren't I technically your rival? Shouldn't rivals not be friendly with one another? I would think you would have read that while studying with Trix!"  
Maggie blushed. She actually looked guilty. "Trix and I aren't together anymore. I broke up with him yesterday. We're still friends but there's nothing romantic going on between us."  
"What? I saw both of you get out of a broom closet with your clothes messed up yesterday! Can you explain that?"  
Maggie flushed a darker red. "Well Twilight I kinda saw..you and Trix kiss in the nurse's office..I pulled him into the broom closet because I wanted to know what was going on. Trix said he liked you and that he didn't want to lie to me anymore. He cares about you. Then you ran off and he's been upset ever since. You should talk to him. I've known Trix a long time. I can see he really wants to be with you."  
"So you're telling me this was a big misunderstanding?! Why didn't somepony tell me sooner?!"  
The cat shrugged. "I'm not sure. I apologize that we kept you in the dark."  
Twilight took a deep breathe. Maggie did seem genuinely sorry. She decided to turn the other cheek and let it go. After class Maggie went to Amazon's locker. The jaguar was waiting for her. He hugged her tightly.  
"Are you gonna be okay Buttons?" Buttons was Amazon's nickname for his younger sibling. It got started when she was a kitten and she had loved to play with loose buttons that she found around the house.

"Don't worry about me Spotty. I'll be fine as a grape vine soon enough." Spotty was Maggie's childhood name for her older brother. She had had a stuffed Scottish terrier that went missing one day. When her family couldn't find "Scottie" Amazon had offered to be her "Spotty" a Scottish Terrier Spotter. Even though he never found the stuffed toy the name stuck.  
"Don't lie to me Buttons, I see you hurting. Why did you suggest to the Shippers that you could smooth Twix over? They only agreed to it because you insisted on helping."

Maggie smiled sadly. "Spotty if Trix can't be happy with me then I want to help him be happy with Twilight. He is my friend and I want the best for him."  
Amazon kissed her forehead. "I know that Buttons. I just hate to see you so sad.


	7. Green-Eyed Rainbow

A few hours later in the Cafeteria, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Bruno were having lunch together. "Fluttershy?"  
"Yes Bruno?"  
"I need a favor..."  
"What is it?"  
Is it true you modeled a while back?"  
"Yes. I did."  
"I was wondering if you were free after school. I have a modeling gig today. My partner just canceled. Would you mind filling in for her? My agent wants to meet you but you don't have to walk for him or anything since its such short notice."  
Fluttershy took a deep breath. "I don't know Bruno. When I was model, I didn't like it. It was very hard for me to have all those ponies staring at me."  
Bruno smiled. "Fluttershy its a photo shoot. Nobody but you,me and my agent Ben."

"Really? Is..Ben..mean?"  
Bruno laughed. "Ben doesn't have a mean bone in his body!"  
Fluttershy hid behind her mane. "Well I guess I could..try..."  
The rottweiler hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much! Trust me I'll make sure it's not too nerve wracking for you."  
"Wait just a minute!"  
"What is it Rainbow?"asked Fluttershy timidly.  
"DO I GET A SAY IN THIS?!"  
"Rainbow there's no need to shout."

"Maybe there is Fluttershy! Because apparently I don't get to say whether I'm comfortable with you being groped by this meat-eating "friend" of yours!"

Fluttershy's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?! Are you saying I would let Bruno put his paws on me while I am clearly your marefriend?!"  
Then something terrifying happened. Fluttershy used THE STARE! Rainbow Dash began stuttering under the supreme power of THE STARE! "B-B-But-I-...You...H-Him..." The yellow Pegasus turned up THE STARE. Rainbow Dash grinned sheepishly . "Have a good time!"  
The whole lunchroom was staring at their table, until Fluttershy stared them down. Then every head turned the other way, shivering at the thought of her frosty stare.  
After school Fluttershy said goodbye to Rainbow Dash and followed Bruno to an ice-blue building in the center of town. "Here we are! Blizzard Models Incorporated!" said Bruno cheerfully. Fluttershy hid behind her mane,feeling intimidated by the structure's large size.  
"Nothing to be afraid of Pappy, I promise." said Bruno with a gentle smile.  
The rottweiler walked with Fluttershy behind him.  
The inside of Blizzard Models was white, chic, and modern. A small Yorkie-German Shepard mix sat a large desk littered with papers,talking into a silver headset. He wore sea-foam green sweater and a shell necklace. "Blizzard Models Incorporated, How can I help you? Yes we need the fabric by Sunday. Can you do that? Great! I'll let him know! Bye!"  
After the little dog pushed a button with his paw on his headset, he noticed Bruno and Fluttershy. "Oh hi! Bruno is this the model you mentioned?"  
"Yes Willy. Fluttershy this is my brother Willy, he is Ben's secretary."  
"N-Nice to meet you." Fluttershy felt a bit uncomfortable with the tiny dog's large brown eyes on her.  
Bruno gave her a worried glance then turned to Willy. "Is Ben ready for us?"  
"Let me check. Ben? Bruno and his friend are here! Should I send them in? Yes? Ok! Will do!"  
"Thanks Willy! See you at dinner!"  
Bruno took Fluttershy's hoof and led her to an outdoor studio. It was a tiny beach! With white sand and a large saltwater wave pool. Sitting on a lounge chair fiddling with a large camera was an Old English Sheepdog wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with a gold owl necklace and red sunglasses. "Ben?" The dog stopped playing with the camera and lifted up his glasses. "Bruno? Bruno! Fabulous! I was so worried you would cancel on me! It's been a mad house all day! I was just waiting for another thing to go wrong! But thank goodness you are here!" said Ben in his bubbly British accent. He shuffled over to hug Bruno, then noticed Fluttershy. "Oh my..Forgive me dear. With me being in such a tizzy this afternoon I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Ben Truffle, founder, and head photographer of Blizzard Models Incorporated. And you are?"  
The yellow mare hid behind her mane. Bruno answered instead. "This is my friend Fluttershy. What do you think?"  
Ben smiled kindly. "Oh Bruno, She is perfect! Beyond perfect really. How is she behind the camera?"  
"The camera loves her Ben."  
The Sheepdog grinned. "Wonderful! Shall we begin?"  
Fluttershy was nervous about modeling again. Bruno said it was a one time thing but she was still worried that it wasn't. Ben was very nice though. The Sheepdog's heart was as big as his camera. Bruno was dressed in a red bathing suit with a black dragon on the side blowing blue fire down the leg. The Pegasus herself wore a pink one-piece with a white dove on it. Fluttershy felt a bit exposed with the low-neckline.  
Ben had finished setting up his equipment. "Alright my dear models it's go time!"  
Bruno grinned nervously. "Ready Paps?"  
"Kind of."  
Bruno took Fluttershy's hoof and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's gonna be fine, I promise."  
Ben was now in Artist-Mode. "Bruno grab her waist, hold her in a dip. Fluttershy, I want you to look nervous and bite your lip. I need summer romance you two!"  
Bruno blushed and did as Ben asked. Fluttershy felt safe in Bruno's muscular arms. She looked into his eyes and tried to picture Rainbow Dash's eyes instead of the rottweiler's brown ones. It worked wonders. "Oh my good gargoyles , I felt sparks! Now both of you get in the water." The two models waded into the warm salty, pool. "Good, good! Bruno put your face kissing distance from Fluttershy's. Fluttershy, put your forelegs around Bruno's neck. Fabulous! There is chemistry going on at the beach!"  
After Ben had put Bruno and Fluttershy in a bunch of romantic poses, it was time to leave the studio. "You my dear are wonderful at modeling! I could use someone like you." said Ben to Fluttershy.  
"Oh..well you see Mr. Truffle..I did this as a favor to Bruno. I don't model anymore. It was too much for me. But thank you for the offer."  
"I can respect that Fluttershy. But thank you so much for helping out today. You are a beautiful mare. Would you and Bruno let me buy you dinner?"

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh thank you . Um..dinner..I guess so.."

"Splendid! Please call me Ben! Mr. Truffle sounds so silly."  
"Um..okay..Ben"


	8. Hot Stuff

Bruno brought Fluttershy home after dinner with Ben. At dinner Ben had promised to design a homecoming dress for the lovely pegasus. Fluttershy asked if he could also design something for her marefriend. The sheepdog had said yes of course. After a spending a day with her, he simply adored Fluttershy. "Rainbow I'm home."  
The cyan pegasus stepped out of the bedroom blinking sleep out of her eyes. She wore a fluffy cloud-white bathrobe. "Do you have any idea what time it is?! It's nine o'clock! You said you were gonna be home at six at the latest! Did Bruno take you out for dinner?!" Rainbow Dash spat Bruno's name with venomous jealousy. Fluttershy rolled her eyes and started to kiss her marefriend's neck. "No Ben the modeling photographer insisted on taking us out to dinner. I didn't want to be rude so I said yes. Now stop this silliness Rainbow. Let's go to bed." whispered Fluttershy in a seductive voice that made Rainbow's wings flare up. "But I..Ok.." Rainbow stopped fighting and kissed Fluttershy, putting all that energy to use. The robe was left forgotten on the kitchen floor , until morning.  
The next day Bruzzles and Blossom were sitting on the school steps with Brutus having a breakfast meeting two hours before school.  
"So Brutus, how's Rarazon coming?" asked Bruzzles as he poured his wife a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.  
"Well, she is very into making him jealous. So at the moment she thinks she's using me. I am acting aware but okay with it." said Brutus as if he was mildly amused at the thought.  
Blossom grinned. "Awesome! And how did Trixlight go in Weaponry? Did you walk Sparkle home?"  
Brutus chuckled. "It went swimmingly Mrs. Holiday. He was very jealous. I've never seen him that steamed. Like an agitated lobster being boiled. I do not ,at her request. Twilight said she was flattered but a bit confused about "things". Then she left muttering to herself about Trix."  
Bruzzles rubbed his paws together eagerly. "Excellent! This is better than we could have hoped!"  
Blossom shook Brutus's paw. "Thank you Brutus. You may leave. We have business with Amazon. Have a good day at school and keep up the good work!"  
The Airedale saluted her and left. As Brutus was leaving Amazon came around the corner yawning. He gave the couple a sleepy wave.  
"Good Morning Sunshine. You're not a morning cat are ya?" said Bruzzles with a laugh.  
"Not really Bruz, no." yawned Amazon. He wore a white button down shirt with a grey vest and a grey matching newsboy cap.  
"Wow someone looks spiffy today! What's the occasion handsome?"asked Blossom with a joking flirty smile.  
"Oh this? Well I have to work tonight. So I was actually thinking asking Rarity to come see the show. Ya know, just for laughs." said Amazon with a fake laugh that the two shippers saw through in seconds.  
"Oh honey..Is someone pursuing a lady while dating one? Tsk,Tsk Mr. Mane, we expected more of you." scolded Bruzzles.  
Amazon blushed and mumbled. "It's not like that.."  
Blossom grew serious. "Amazon you are asking a single,very attractive unicorn who you had a thing for this past summer to see you "working" at a strip club. While you are dating Eva. Tell me what we are not getting!"  
Amazon blushed darker. "I was planning to put a flyer in her locker, that's all. And Bruno is filling in for Baron cause he's sick."  
The bear and the unicorn's eyes bugged. "WHAT?! Bruno is going to work at the Junkyard?!" Then the expressions of shock turned to looks of evil.  
"Wait...Put a flyer in Applejack and Twilight's locker too." said Bruzzles.  
"Totally! This could..be..an interesting night..." giggled Blossom.  
"Yes indeed my dearest. It certainly could be..." purred Bruzzles while wiggling his furry brown eyebrows.  
Amazon looked at them. "Oh my gosh guys are you thinking what I think you're thinking? Are you really that into shipping?!"  
Blossom smirked. "It WAS your idea...right?"  
Amazon for once, was speechless.  
"Thought so. Well if you won't do it, we will.." said Bruzzles with a dark chuckle.  
"You do it then. I think I should give this shipping stuff a rest." mumbled Amazon.  
"Ok honey, leave it the professionals then." said Blossom.  
Amazon left feeling like he had been set up. But the only thing that gave him comfort was that whatever happened tonight was for the better. And that Blossom and Bruzzles meant well and loved them all dearly.  
Amazon snuck into the school using the key he borrowed but forgot to return to Bruno's mom. He slipped the flyer into Rarity's locker.  
On the other side of the school Bruzzles and Blossom slipped the same flyer into Applejack's and Twilight's lockers. Now all they had to do was wait until school started.  
1 Hour Later

"Applejack this has gone far enough!"  
The earth pony sighed. "Good Morning to you too Rarity. What has gone far enough?"  
"You my dear are infatuated with Bruno Barkson!"  
Applejack became a deer in the headlights.  
"Rarity I-I don't know what you're talkin about.." stammered Applejack blushing a beet red.  
Rarity smirked. "Darling the color of your face says you do."  
"Leave me be. I ain't infatuated with nopony..especially B-Bruno."  
"The more flustered you get about this, the deeper you dig dear. I won't tell anypony..but if you ever want to do something about it,let me know." and with a flip of her mane, Rarity left.  
Rarity strutted over to her locker and opened it. A shiny purple flyer fell out of it. "Hmm..What is this?" wondered Rarity as she picked up the flyer using her magic. As she read it her eyes widened in excitement. The unicorn tucked the flyer in her bag and went to first period. She would have to discuss this with her friends at lunch.


End file.
